Unexpected Circumstances
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Nero's gone missing. Can Dante find him before it's too late or will the teen die? DantexNero Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DMC


A smirk upturned Dante's pale lips as he strolled down the street, fisted hands on his hips when he came to a stop outside the large church he had terrorized just a year ago.

The demon hunter had been called to come find Fortuna's own hero... Well, that and protect the city during construction. But mostly to find the missing teen.

_This is too dull. But at leas they're paying good._ The red-cloaked half-devil thought, looking around the city. Mothers ushered their children inside when they caught sight of Dante, but that didn't bother him all that much. _Just less people to protect in the open... Now, if I were a teenaged boy again, where would I be?_

Turning his head, he nearly missed the near-silent whimper of pain. Standing perfectly still, hands resting at his sides, he licked his lower lip and waited to hear it again.

Nothing.

_Must be hearing things._ He thought, shrugging the sound from his mind.

"Mr. Dante!" Another, wider, smirk crossed his features. Turning slightly, he saw Kyrie running towards him, her hair still down, if not longer than before. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Mr. Dante." She said, panting lightly as she skidded to a stop.

"Dante merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Call me Dante. And why are you so excited to see me?" He asked, confused. Sure, he saved her boyfriend, but really...

Kyrie gave an exasperated sigh. "Because Nero went missing a week ago when he went to see you!"

Dante's eyes widened a fraction of hair and the smirk fell. "The kid's been missing a week?"

Kyrie nodded at him. "Will you please find him? And soon? I'm beginning to get worried." She said. The older man chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I'll go find him. But only 'cause you asked so nicely." He said, winking with a smirk and began to walk down the street again.

Stopping outside the city, Dante stretched and looked around. "No good place to sleep out here... Ah well." He said, sitting down and leaning against the tree behind him. Within moments, he was asleep.

_**Dante...**_

Blue eyes snapped open as the elder demon looked around. "Nero?"

Getting no answer, he frowned. Standing up and brushing himself off, he began walking. To where, he couldn't figure out, but he was following his instinct.

His feet dragged him to the church. His brow furrowed in confusion. Why was he here? His confusion only deepened when he heard a muffled cry of pain. _That sounds like..._ "Nero?!" He shouted, kicking the door down. In the darkness enshrouded around him, his eyes were able to pick up a faint glow...

Drawing his sword and taking quick steps towards it, Dante inhaled slowly, steadying himself. With another kick, he pushed the obstruction away. What he saw nearly made him sick.

Nero lay on the floor, nearly naked and torn up. A broken sob left the teen as he lay in his own puddle of blood.

When he heard the door open, he looked up, only to shake his head. "Y-you...? No... Run!" He sobbed.

Dante rushed forward and gently picked up the teenager, despite the cry of pain that care from the movement. "I'm going to get you out of here, Kid." He stated, ignoring the weak struggles.

"Y-you'll only end up like me!" Nero pleaded, though was too weak physically to keep the struggle up.

Dante smirked and held him a bit tighter. "I've been through Hell a few times, I think I can manage something like this." He said. He looked down when he didn't get a response and shook his head. The kid had fallen asleep.

When Nero opened his eyes again, he was lying on a comfortable bed under silk sheets... And covered in bandages.

His first thought was _Am I dreaming?_ His second, probably more important was _Where am I?_ He got his answer when he heard the door open and saw Trish walk in with a bowl of soup.

"Well, look who's awake." She said, raising a brow when the teen tried to sit up. "Relax, would ya? Dante spent a long time fixing you up."

"W-where am I?" He blurted out, wincing when his back pulled at the sheets.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry." The blond said with a chuckle as she set the tray of food on the edge of the bed. "You're damn lucky to be alive; you were nearly dead when Dante hauled your ass in here."

Nero stared at her. _Devil May Cry? Isn't that..._ "W-wait... He carried me here?" Nero squeaked out, voice hoarse and cracked from days of screaming.

"Yes I did," Nero's eyes widened when he saw Dante walk into the room with an armful of bandages. "And it's time to change your wrappings, mummy. Then you can eat your soup."

"Why, Dante?" Nero asked, thankfully accepting the glass of water handed to him.

"Why what?" The elder asked as Nero gulped the liquid down. As he finished the glass, he took he few steps needed to be on the edge of the bed, deposited the wraps and lifted the teen effortlessly.

"Why did you rescue me? Why bring me here?" He asked, feeling oddly safe where he was.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't just let you die... And it's safe here." He stated, carrying Nero to the bathroom. Once there, he gently set him down before stripping the younger male, chuckling at the embarrassed squeak that he gained.

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The youth asked as he was lifted again and gently set down into the tub of warm water.

"Cleaning you." Came the smart remark. "Why do red in the face, kid?" He asked with a smirk.

Nero shook his head. "Don't call me 'Kid'! And I can c-clean myself." Was the squeak that came from his lips when Dante began to clean him with a soft rag.

Dante only chuckled and continued to wash the younger half-demon. "Maybe so, but you're gonna regret moving too much. And if you don't stop struggling," He said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll have to pin you down."

Nero froze, looking up at Dante. His gray-blue eyes, his boyish haircut that fell (sexily) in front of his eyes, the stubble on his cheeks and chin... And shit, the those calloused hands that brushed his skin as he was washed. The same hands that had killed so many demons were gently rubbing soap into his skin.

A low whimper left Nero's lips when Dante brushed a sensitive spot, though the hand froze. "You alright, Kid?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The teen murmured, frowning. "And stop calling me 'Kid', damnit!" He said, closing his eyes.

Dante smirked and leaned closer, his lips caressing a spot of unhurt skin on Nero's shoulder, though made it look like he was just trying to reach another part of his body. He nearly chuckled at the sharp intake of air from his patient. "All done," He whispered, pulling away.

Nero's eyes popped open and looked at him as Dante stood up and drained the tub. As he tried to stand on his own, he was lifted. "Damnit, Dante, put me down!" He said, blushing a dark red.

Dante only chuckled and shook his head, carrying the teen back into the bedroom and deposited on the bed before assaulting him with a towel. "I think I can dry myself, damnit!"

"Don't make me call Trish and Lady in here to hold you down again." Dante threatened as he continued to dry him before beginning to wrap the wounds.

"Again?!" Nero squeaked, instantly stilling. He shivered when those fighting hands brushed his back.

The elder only chuckled and slid a pair of black boxers and a large T-shirt over the teen's body. "You were struggling too much when I brought you in, so I had them help." He stated, sliding Nero under the sheets and handing him the bowl of soup. "Eat up, Kid."

"I said to stop calling me 'Kid'!" He muttered, feeling helpless but dug unto the soup when his stomach gurgled.

"Dante, there's someone here to see you!" Lady yelled from the office. With a roll of his eyes, Dante got off the bed and headed downstairs.

As he finished the soup, Nero pushed himself to his feet and slowly limped downstairs to see who it was. Hearing a familiar laugh, his blue eyes lit up lightly. "Kyrie?" He asked as he entered the room.

Sure enough, the brunette was there, laughing with the elder hunter. Nero felt a pang of jealousy. Not because she was laughing with someone other than himself but because Dante was being... Well, relaxed, the exact opposite as he acted around Nero.

"Speak of the half-devil." Lady smirked and took a sip from her glass of wine. Where she got said wine, no one really knew, nor did they care.

Kyrie turned and smiled brightly at Nero, relief clearly evident in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over o him.

Nero shrugged, wincing when the movement caused him pain. "I've seen better days." He answered, willing the pain away.

She smiled wider. "That's good to hear.. But, Nero... You can't go back to Fortuna; it's too dangerous there for you." She sad.

The younger hunter sighed and nodded. Noticing the large case next to Lady, he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to, Kyrie..." He said quietly.

She giggled and watched him walk over and open it. Inside were his weapons, polished and gleaming. "What's a demon hunter without his tools?" She asked.

Nero nearly rolled his eyes. "Where are you staying?" He asked her.

"With us," Trish answered for her. "Now all we need is Lucia and we can be Charlie's Angels." She said sarcastically.

Nero snorted and shook his head as the two older women walked over to Dante to walk. He smiled at Kyrie. "So, what are you really doing here?" She blushed when she heard Dante's suggestion from the other side of the room.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened?" She asked, looking over his bandages.

"Apparently being a savior isn't enough to earn the city's good graces if you're a half demon." He said bitterly. Kyrie frowned and carefully wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Did you tell him yet?" She whispered, giggling when he spluttered in surprise.

"N-no..." The younger male stated as Kyrie pulled away. "I've been in and out of consciousness.." He jerked his thumb over at Dante, who looked more serious than before. "Besides, I can't tell him."

"Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all," the brunette pointed out.

"Better a friend with unknown feelings than an enemy due to said feelings." He countered. She only rolled her eyes. She raised a hand in goodbye as she left with the women.

Dante looked over at Nero. "You feeling alright, Kid?" He asked. He smirked when he heard an angry growl. The younger hunter stalked the length of the room and pressed him to the wall roughly. "Got your strength back pretty damn fast."

"Shut up, old man." He growled.

Dante only raised an eyebrow. "You can let me down, Nero." He said calmly. The younger relaxed slightly before pressing his forehead to the elder's chest. Judging that he was safe, he lifted the nearly unconscious Nero into his arms and carried him back to the bed.

Lying him down and pulling the sheets over the younger male, he watched him sleep for a moment. "Sleep well," He stated before leaving to go crash on the couch.

Waking from the sound of a whimper, Dante looked around. _The hell...?_ Hearing another whimper he rolled his eyes. _Oh, right._

Getting to his feet, he walked up to his bedroom and removed most of his clothes. Hey, if he was going to comfort someone, he wanted to be comfortable in the process.

Slipping into the bed beside Nero, he yawned up wrapped his arms around the teen, placing his lips next to his ear. "Shh... I'm here,"

Nero turned around and curled up into him. Dante watched the youth closely and gently began to caress his cheek with his fingertips. "There's nothing to fear," He whispered, watching as Nero slowly calmed down.

Nero's hands came up to rest on the elder's chest as he pressed his ear there as well, listening to his heart beating calmly. Dante chuckled and set his chin on top of the other's head. He was just about asleep when Nero whispered, "Dante?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks,"

Dante cracked an eye open and looked down at him to respond. Finding him sleeping peacefully, he pulled him closer. "You're welcome."

~*~

Nero let out a light whimper as he shifted, cuddling closer to the warmth next to him. _What's so warm...?_He asked himself, though didn't bother to open his eyes to see what it was. He could hear the comforting th-thump of... Was that a heart?

Opening his eyes with a yawn, he waited for his vision to focus. When it did, he saw a pale chest littered with scars. He blushed darkly.

"Finally awake, huh?" Dante asked, chuckling at the youth's red face. He wisely held back more laughter. "You're adorable when you sleep," He murmured, watching Nero's face get redder.

Nero tried to wriggle away from him, only to be held tighter. "L-let me go!"

"I don't think so, Kid. And I think I'm going to enjoy sleeping next to you from now on." Dante said, stretching a bit.

The younger male spluttered. "W-what?! Why are you even here beside me in the first place?!" He yelled.

A smirk crossed Dante's lips. "It IS my bed." He pointed out. "That, and you were having a nightmare. I came in here, got comfortable, held you, and you stopped whimpering."

Nero flushed more and stared at the chest in front of him. He didn't understand why he felt so calm beside the older hunter, but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep alone anymore." Fine, you win."

The older nearly chuckled again. "I always win." He stated cockily.

Nero could only roll his eyes and instead of fighting back, he just lightly slapped Dante's shoulder with his human hand. "For an old man, you sure are loud." He muttered, trying to get out. "Let me go, old man, or I'll piss all over you."

Dante chuckled and let the ex-order member break loose and rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling.

Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped out of the bed and exited the room. _Maybe I could escape? Nah, he'd know the instant I left and then he'd strap me down..._ He shuddered at the thought of being defenseless against the older man. Feeling something in his groin stirring, he let out a growl of annoyance. _There's no sense loving someone who couldn't possibly love me back..._ He thought. _Still... It is a nice body to lust after... Damnit, Nero, snap out of it!_ His Devil Bringer, unloyal to his thoughts, trailed down to stroke his already hardened cock.

"D-Dante.." He whispered, his human hand pressing against the wall to balance himself. _This is SO wrong! I can't believe I'm masturbating at the thought of that narcissistic prick!_ Soft pants began to come from the teen's lips as he stroked himself faster. As if subconsciously thinking about the mess he'd make in the clothing, he pulled himself from the borrowed boxers, shuddering as he felt the cooler air cares his skin.

With a barely muffled cry of Dante's name, he came into his hand. With a shuddering sigh, he wiped himself off, cleaned his hands and pulled his boxers back up. Flushing the toilet to make it seem his thoughts hadn't been impure, he sighed.

Walking back into the bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see a smug smirk on the other's face. "What?" He snapped.

Dante only smirked wider. It seemed he had the oxymoronic ability to both piss off and calm Nero. "Have any good thoughts?" He asked, making the youth freeze.

"Shut up, old man." Nero muttered, walking right back out of the room and going to get something to eat.

He happily munched on an apple that Kyrie had left for him and raised an eyebrow when he saw Dante come into the kitchen, fully dressed and armed. 'Must be a mission.' Nero thought, chewing the fruit in his mouth.

Grabbing a slice of pizza from the fridge and a can of tomato juice, Dante leaned against the counter and ate, watching the movement of the other.

Downing the juice and tossing the can into the garbage, he chuckled. "Get some rest while I'm out."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" He asked before he could stop himself. Dante only chuckled more.

"On a mission." He answered bluntly. Nero damn near strangled him.

"I meant where is your mission?" He asked, trying not to grind his teeth.

"I know what you meant." Came the reply as Dante ruffled Nero's hair.

Nero growled at him. "You know, you really piss me off." He said, walking quickly from the kitchen.

~*~

Nero twitched. He didn't understand why, but he felt like he was having withdrawals from the older male's presence. And every time he thought about it, it only pissed him off more.

When he wasn't taking a shower, Nero took to pacing anxiously around the building, trying not to think about Dante. Every time he relaxed, his body felt ghosting feelings of lips over his skin and it often made him have to take a shower.

More often than not, he emerged from the shower, almost blue. "Knock, knock!" Nero cursed, his hand stopping from it's rapid pace on his erection. "Hey, Kid, you here?"

_Damn you, Dante! I was SO close..._ Nero thought, letting out a whimper when his cock throbbed. "Yeah, I'm here!" He called. His eyes widened when he heard the bathroom door creak open. "What the hell, Dante?!"

The elder male chuckled. "You know," He started as he pulled the curtain back to look at the bothered teen. "If you loved me, you could've just told me."

Nero swallowed thickly at he remark and tried to look away from the older male as he leaned forward. "W-what... I d-don't k now w-what you're-"

"Now, Nero..." Dante started, one of his glove-free hands moving and gripping the hardened length that had been caused by him. "You shouldn't lie to your elders,"

That did it. Throwing himself at Dante, he pressed him to the wall, lips finding Dante's in a fast desperate fury before he pulled back moments later, panting. "You're an asshole." He muttered.

A low laugh left the elder's lips. "Thanks for the obvious." He sated, dragging the younger against him.

Nero's hands moved and began to pull the clothing from the other's frame. Without a second thought, he shut the water off as he was pulled from the bathroom.

Kisses became more and more frantic as they maneuvered themselves to the bed. Hands groped every possible before two fingers entered Nero's ass.

A low hiss was heard, followed by a moan and whimper. "Just hurry up, would you?" He asked, earning a chuckle.

"With pleasure," Came the response.

~*Downstairs*~

Lady shook her head, pulling her sunglasses off. "Looks like you won this bet, Trish." She said to the blond.

When a rather loud cry was heard, so was a thud. Both women turned to see Kyrie passed out on the floor. "Weak constitution?" Trish guessed.

Lady laughed. "You have no idea.."


End file.
